dragonball_omegafandomcom-20200213-history
Namekians
Namekians: The Nameks, also commonly known as Namekians or Nameksei-jin, are a race from planet Namek. They are humanoid with insect/reptilian/slug-like characteristics, including green skin, pointed ears, pink patches on their limbs, and antennae. They are known throughout the Universe as a predominately peaceful race. But, Nameks are more aptly described as philosophical warriors, being broadly divided into two classes: fighters and healers. Years before obtaining intergalactic travel, the Nameks were invaded by forces at war. Many of their people died while peacefully protesting the invasion. Namekians do not have genders, reproducing asexually by spitting out an egg, which usually shortens their lifespan. Despite not having a gender, they possess relatively masculine physiques. Usually, the sons are not a genetic copy of the father. Rather, the father has some control over what type of child will be formed. This can even result in the offspring being mutated to such an extent so as to not even resemble others of their species. It is said that the race was initially created by a powerful wyrm dragon. As a result, this extremely spiritual race often worships the Eternal Dragons rather than the typical devotion to a Kaioshin. Though, respect towards all Gods is common. Average Height: 5'11" (180 cm) Average Weight: 200 pounds (90 kg) Life Span: 250-300 years. Interesting Traits: Asexual, purple blood, plant-like, only drink water, and eat trees grown only on their homeworld (for pleasure, not subsistence). Example: Piccolo. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Statistics (49 additional points, max of 17 in 1 stat) Int 16 Mnt 21 Str 22 Dex 20 Stm 25 Spd 19 ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Nameks gain 5 points to divide amongst their stats every level up and an automatic +1 to all stats every level up. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- HP: 12*STM+20*Level Ki: 12*MNT+25*Level LP: 6*STM HP Mod Increase at: 5, 10, 15, etc. Ki Mod Increase at: 4, 8, 12, etc. +3 to All Stats at: 7, 14, 21, etc. Medium Races receive a free Fighting Style at Level 1. This also counts towards their INT limit. Pick six powers at Level 1. You gain two powers per level up, which may not be picked from the same tree. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -=( Racial Features )=- ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ (Phys) Nameks have incredibly keen hearing, granting a +2 to Initiative rolls and +1 APR. (Phys) Nameks are capable of regeneration. They regain Level*3 HP on each of their actions, or an additional level/3 LP if they are reduced to LP. By spending energy, they can utilize a more active form of regeneration to recover from grievous injuries, or focus healing on specific parts of their body to continue fighting. It takes an action and costs a certain percent of the Namek's maximum Ki, but negates any critical effect suffered on that limb as if it had never happened. Criticals that do not damage limbs may not be prevented in this way. * Finger/Ear: 5% * Hand/Foot: 10% * Arm/Leg: 20% * Torso: 50% * Head: 50% This regenerative ability can even prevent Nameks from dying. If reduced to 0 LP, they will still regenerate as long as their head is undamaged. If they receive more than Level*75 Damage beyond their LP from a Ki attack, consider their head to be damaged beyond their ability to regenerate. Hand-to-Hand, Sword attacks, or targeting a body part, other than the head, with a Ki attack will not kill the Namek. When in this Sub-LP, the Namek gives off no Power Level and is, for all intents and purposes, dead. Only other Nameks, or races with Sub-LP, are aware that Nameks are hard to kill. (Phys) A Namek can split into two separate beings. See the Special Abilities tab for the details on this ability. (Ment) A Namek can permanently fuse with another Namek to greatly improve their power. See the Special Abilities tab for the details on this ability. (Ment) Nameks can channel energy through their bodies into unarmed attacks to increase effectiveness, gaining +1 to Hand-to-Hand and Sword per 25 Max HP they have available. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -=( Racial Powers )=- ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ (Phys) Natural Resistance This power is automatically obtained at Level 1. The Namek gains a natural resistance equal to STR/4, which stacks with all other forms of resistance. (Phys) Mystic Attack The Namek must be Level 2 before taking this power. The Namek may now stretch his fiber-like limbs beyond their normal capacity to enhance Hand-to-Hand attacks, except for Combos. The attack gains +3 to Strike, Armor Piercing, and Shield Piercing. It can be used once per round and costs 50 Ki and 3 End. (Phys) Enhanced Healing The Namek must be Level 3 before taking this power. The Namek's regeneration increases to Level*6 per action, or Level*1 LP per action. If Born of the Dragon Family, their healing now cures 2d6*10 HP per 25 Ki spent. They, also, may now heal LP in place of HP, at the same rate. (Phys) Namekian Bulked Form The Namek must have the Mystic Attack power and be Level 5 before taking this power. The Namek gains the ability to increase their physical size and prowess. By concentrating the Ki in their body, they can grow to the size of typical houses. This form reduces their available Ki and makes them slower but much more physically powerful. Transforming into this form takes an action. Once transformed, the Namek may change the Ki Reduction, but at the cost of an action. * The Namek may reduce their Ki modifier up to a maximum of Level/3. For each point of Ki modifier reduced, the Namek gains +1 HP modifier, +5% DEX, +15% STR, +5% SPD, and -1 APR. * The potential of this ability is reached at Level 12. At its limit, Namekian Bulked Form grants +4 HP Mod, -4 Ki Mod, +60% STR, +20% DEX, +20% SPD, and -4 APR. * Upon transformation, the Namek may freely choose to reduce Ki modifier up to their current limit. The Ki modifier reduction can be changed afterwards, but at the cost of an action. This change may be done even while in a Capture Ball. * Transforming into this form does not cost any End. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -=( Racial Classes )=- ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- You may pick one of the following classes. To choose Born of the Dragon Family, you must submit a BG and have it approved by the GM staff. 1) Farmer Class Farmers can grow little trees with healing powers. Farmers can cultivate a small grove of 1+Level/5 trees in any environment--even deep space. The trees survive not off of the environment or (as some scientists have posited) the farmer's vitality, but off of the loving bond shared between farmer and tree. Each tree produces enough food to feed one hundred people every day. In addition, the Namekian may harvest one special Fruit from each tree. Each tree only produces one Fruit at a time. It will not produce another until the previous fruit has been eaten or destroyed. The fruit will rot if it is away from its Namekian Farmer for more than a Neo Week. It takes a Neo Week for a new fruit to grow after the previous one has been consumed or destroyed. Consuming one fruit takes an action. It may also be done as a pre-round action. Eating a fruit restores 10% Maximum HP, Ki, and End to the one who ate it. 2) Tradesman Class Tradesmen take care of the craft work in town, performing the tasks for supporting the infrastructure needed to support the Farmers and Warriors. Nameks have little need for actual merchants when dealing with each other. But, when Nameks need a representative to outside merchants, Tradesmen serve as ambassadors. Because of this, some people mistake Tradesmen for the leaders of the Nameks. Tradesmen are capable of creating clothes and simple tools at will, through their own Ki. This takes an action, but has absolutely no combat application under any circumstances. Due to their wide range of experiences and frequent contact with the outside world, they are, generally, more robust and able to rapidly adapt to a combat environment. They gain +2 to HP and Ki Mod, +1 to all Strike and Dodge rolls, and gain 1 additional power per level up. 3) Warrior Class Namekian warriors are the protectors of their people. Whenever there is danger to the society from within or from without, it is the Warrior Class that investigates and administers justice. These warriors are as strong as they come. They gain an additional Level*3 Resistance. And, their endurance is equal to STM*1.5. -=( Restricted Class )=- To apply for this class, a character background must be submitted. There will be one BotDF Namek, maximum, at any given time. 4) Born of the Dragon Family Considered the 'noble' class of Namekians, those Born of the Dragon Family are the ones who hold the spiritual center of the Namekian race and are rather few in number. These "Gurus" are responsible for the spiritual well being of their race. They gain +2 to Ki Mod and add +Ki/25 to all Ki Damage (Charging does not affect this). They, also, begin with the Sense Ki and Sense Path powers. Born of the Dragon Family Nameks may heal themselves or others with a touch. As an action, they may cure 2d4*10 HP for every 25 Ki spent, up to a limit of 25 Ki per Level. A single person may only benefit from this healing once per day. When someone is healed, critical effects may also be restored at the cost of a percent of the Namek's maximum Ki. This cost is the same as the cost for a Namekian healing his own critical effects through the regeneration feature. In addition to instant healing, someone under long term care of a Guru will heal much quicker. Out of combat, if a Guru is attending to you; heal +Level*2 LP, or +(Level)% of maximum HP and Ki, per every Neo Hour. Critical Effects are healed as though you had the Immortal Unique, or half of that time if you actually have the Unique. This does not stack with any of the Rejuvenators but does stack with the Home modifier. A Guru may even invite you into their home to allow you to benefit from their home's healing abilities. A Guru may care for up to their Level in people at a time, but may not fight while caring for people. For the Born of the Dragon Family, the Namekian Bulked Form takes on unique properties. Their larger frames become a more appropriate vessel for their advanced wisdom than a source of physical might. They may activate this form as a pre-round action. * For each point of Ki modifier reduced, the BotDF Namek gains +1 HP modifier, +5% DEX, +10% STR, +5% MNT, +5% SPD, and -1 APR. * The potential of this ability is reached at Level 12. At its limit, Namekian Bulked Form grants +4 HP Mod, -4 Ki Mod, +40% STR, +20% DEX, +20% SPD, and -4 APR. Finally, those Born of the Dragon Family may create the Sacred Dragon Balls. Doing so requires access to the Wyrm Dragon. Talk to the Staff for details, should the opportunity present itself. -=(Permanently Splitting or Fission)=- A Namekian may permanently split at any time outside of combat. Perma-Splits inside of combat cannot occur without GM approval. This is for everyone's convenience and ease of play and should always be avoided due to this fact. When this happens, the process creates two entirely new beings. The alignments of these two beings must be opposing. If one is Good, the other is Evil. If one is Neutral Good, the other is Neutral Evil. Neither Split may be True Neutral. Both Splits have 75% of the original Namek's Statistics. A player whose Namek has split up like this, now has two characters to play. They can only play one of them at a time. If one dies, the other dies as well. So, it is in their interest for both to stay alive. Likewise, if one is fused into a different Namek, both cease to exist unless that Split is the Namek that remains after the Fusion. Normally, rejoining is something that neither wishes to do. Their opposing Split is a manifestation of all that they abhor and the other likely doesn't like him either. Only in unusual circumstances should a GM allow the Splits to fuse back together, since neither can force the other. If it does happen, upon reforming into a single being, only one of the original Paths or True Neutral (pending GM approval) may be chosen. Restrictions on morality are also removed upon reforming. After re-fusing, they may not separate ever again. Follow the Fusion rules below for more information. But, information included in this section is considered to overrule Fusion info, where applicable. Note: this can be done at creation by asking a GM for approval. If approved, both forms will still have the same Uniques and Stat Bonuses as applied before the Split, as if done during play. The exception to their identical nature is that they may each select a different school. When a Split is done in this way, they both take half of the stats from their school and apply it to their separate stats. They also do not share school invents, but share Personal Invents. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -=(Fusion)=- ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ This is used only in dire circumstances, such as when a Namekian is dying or death is imminent and another Namekian is available nearby. This can never be forced upon a Namek. And, Fusing must be approved by a GM. The Primary Namek will need to be chosen through Out-of-Character discussion. If this cannot be decided, roll dice. The Primary Namek adds 25% of the other Namek's stats to their own. Uniques do not transfer, if different. Any items belonging to the Secondary Namek now belong to the Primary Namek. The Primary Namek gains knowledge of items from the Secondary Namek, hidden items included. The Primary Namek gains numerous benefits from the Fusion. * The Primary Namek gains the powers of the Secondary Namek. If the Primary already has them, he gains nothing (no gaining higher powers of the same tree, as when gaining a school). * The Primary Namek also gains one of the Secondary Namek's Personal Invents, which is adjusted for the new Namek's Level. (Unless, the Fused Namek is from a Permanent Split. In which case, they do not gain any Personal Invents.) * Powers with a Level Requirement are gained, but can not be used until the Level Requirements have been met. * Any regular School Invents are also gained. The new Namek may no longer learn these schools. * Player Schools are not gained in this way, nor are their Invents or Powers. * The new Namek's Alignment may be altered by the Fusion, by their decision. The Fusion can be done without GM supervision, but must have been approved beforehand. The Player should also inform a GM about the Fusion as soon as possible, including the time and room of where the Fusion took place. The Player should also keep the other Player's logs and stats at time of Fusion, to safeguard against being accused of cheating. Note: Fusion does not change the Namek's Racial Class. The new Namek retains the Primary Namek's Racial Class.